The ability to quickly, easily and efficiently communicate has always been a critical component, if not a necessity, for successful business operations. Today, as the global economy continues to expand, the ability to communicate is even more important. In partial response to these demands, sophisticated telecommunications equipment has been developed that permits users to quickly and easily place, receive, transfer and switch telephone calls as well as provide advanced features such as call accounting and voice messaging functionality. As these features have become widely available in local telecommunications equipment, such as private branch exchange (PBX) telephone switches, central offices, key and hybrid telephone systems (small telecommunications switches), call accounting systems, voice messaging systems, computer telephony interface (CTI) devices, automatic call distribution (ACD) devices, internet servers, etc., the demand for and installation of these systems has continued to expand. Often, a vast number of sites have layered or “integrated” two or more of the aforementioned devices and rarely are these different devices using the same operating system or of the same brand. More often, these differing devices include a mixture of operating systems and brands.
Such a mix of advanced telecommunications equipment, however, still typically relies upon a significant amount of manual human interaction to install, setup, operate, modify and maintain. Specifically, when a new telephone switch such as a PBX is to be installed at a facility, not only must the physical equipment itself be installed, but the equipment must be configured and programmed to operate as desired by the users of the facility. In fact, as more and more advanced features have become available in the equipment, the burden on the equipment installer to initially setup and configure these features for the specific needs of the end user and the burden on the technician in maintaining and modifying the equipment, the associated cable records for the equipment, and cable and service activities, has also increased.
When a telephone switch is accompanied by other telecommunications equipment, such as voice messaging systems, call accounting systems, CTI devices, wireless communication servers, or ACD devices, installation inconveniences are still further multiplied. Specifically, many of these ancillary pieces of equipment require additional entry of user information that is duplicative of information already entered into the main telephone switching equipment. In such case, not only must a technician program the main telecommunications switch, but additional time (and money) must be spent for programming ancillary equipment with similar information. Typically, these systems must be perfectly synchronized with each other or problems will occur. As a result, the total cost of the installation is greatly increased and data entry error rates are greatly increased.
To further complicate the installation and management of this equipment, each discrete change to one component of a telecommunications system often requires additional, similar changes to several other components. Furthermore, these additional changes typically must be done in a specific order and, since the operating system design of each of the telecommunications devices often changes from manufacturer to manufacturer and from device to device, by using an entirely different command structure for each different component. Therefore, when done manually, a technician must remember different command structures for each of the devices that require programming and also must remember the order in which the changes should be made and further may require different terminals, passwords, procedures, software, etc. Thus, a highly skilled technician having familiarity with all of the various types of equipment that make up the telecommunications system must perform these changes, or as is more common, multiple technicians are required. Clearly, with even a limited number of devices that require installation, maintenance, or programming, the likelihood of an error is greatly increased.
Since modern telecommunications equipment provides substantial flexibility in programming to accommodate varying preferences of different users, it is often necessary to begin the installation of such equipment by surveying users as to their desires and preferences so that these can be accurately reflected through programming of the equipment. This is typically done by distributing a questionnaire to each user to receive information sufficient to allow the equipment to be properly configured. Thus, not only is there a substantial time commitment needed to review and enter the information received on such questionnaires into the equipment, but significant effort on the part of each and every user is also required to complete the questionnaires. Typically, collection of this data and entry of it must wait until the system is installed, while in the present invention described below, this information can be stored externally, checked for omissions, checked for errors or duplications and processed months in advance.
Such disadvantages are particularly highlighted when an outdated PBX or central office system is replaced with an improved system, or a change is made in a present system. In such case each user is typically surveyed as to their preferences, as above, and this information is manually re-entered after installation of the improved PBX or central office system. Thus, since equipment upgrades impact each and every user in a facility, a significant devotion of resources is required. As a result, the benefits of advanced features provided by improved telecommunications equipment often does not outweigh the installation costs and thus many organizations either do not upgrade their equipment, or delay such upgrades as long as possible.